


That Jumper is Just Horrendous

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Parent Phil Lester, Parenthood, Single Parents, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "I'm so sorry that my child pointed out how your jumper - actually nevermind, I agree. That jumper is horrendous."





	That Jumper is Just Horrendous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9! Hope you enjoy x

Being a dad could be hard. Being a single dad of a four-year-old boy intent on always speaking his mind was even harder. Phil lost count of how many times his son had embarrassed him by saying things he did not want a whole supermarket of people to know. 

Regardless of that, Phil wouldn't have it any other way. Theo was the most important person in his life and Phil could deal with some embarrassment if it meant his son was happy. 

"Dad! Dad!" his son yelled, pulling on his shirt to get his attention. "Look at the ugly jumper that man is wearing!"

All the surrounding shoppers went silent and Phil could feel his face turning bright red. As much as he loved his son, he couldn't help but wish Theo's voice was not so loud. 

A quick look at Theo's victim helped him calm down a little. The guy looked amused rather than pissed off over having been singled out by his son. 

Phil walked over to him, thinking it to be only fair that he apologised for his son's comments. "I'm so sorry Theo pointed out how your jumper - actually nevermind, I agree. That jumper is horrendous." 

He wasn't the person to make comments like that, especially to a random stranger, but he couldn't help it. 

The stranger was wearing what looked more like a potato sack rather than an actual jumper. If he didn't like attention, he was wearing the wrong clothes. 

"Do you often go around telling strangers you don't like what they're wearing?" the stranger asked, but he did not sound offended, which Phil counted as a win. 

"No, but this is the first time I'm seeing someone wearing a potato sack as a jumper," he admitted and smiled when he heard Theo chuckling. Getting his son to laugh always filled him with pride even if this time it was at the expense of a complete stranger. 

"When I put this jumper on in the morning, I didn't think I would get bullied by an attractive guy and his son," he said, and smirked when he saw Phil blush. "I'm Dan." 

Phil held his hand out for a shake and introduced himself. "I'm Phil. Sorry for picking on you over the jumper. I would never wear it myself but you make it work somehow. Theo is sorry too, aren't you?" he said, giving his son a little push of encouragement. 

"Not really," Theo said with a shrug and Phil never wished the ground would swallow him up more than in that moment. "Theo, be nice!" 

"Charming," Dan said, but he was smiling. He got down on one knee to be at Theo's level. "Do you think your dad will let me take him out for a coffee sometime regardless of my potato sack jumper?" 

Phil froze and looked at Dan in disbelief. He wasn't sure whether to take him seriously but he didn't look like someone trying to pull his leg. 

Theo seemed to understand he really meant it and was thinking about his answer carefully. "Only if I can come with you and you buy me ice cream."

Phil felt his stomach drop. Few people wanted to date someone who had a kid, especially one who wanted to come with them on a coffee date. Dan surprised him by nodding his head. "That sounds fair. I know just the place where they serve great ice cream I'm sure you would love. How about we ask your dad now Theo?" 

Theo turned pleading eyes on Phil. "Please, please, please, say yes Dad!"

As if Phil could ever say no to those pleading puppy dog eyes. Not that he would have if he could, he was just as interested in Dan as Theo. 

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that this was not some of my best work. It's short, rushed and mostly a filler. I woke up sick, I had to work on my dissertation and I also had to study for my driving theory test so I did not have much time to write for day 9. Sorry about that, I'll make up for it in the upcoming days I promise x


End file.
